Silent Noises (and Quiet Purrs)
by KiaraTheKlazomaniac
Summary: Marinette hears strange noises in the middle of the night when she is home alone and is scared. Reminding herself that she is Ladybug won't help this time. And Chat definitely can't help.
1. chapter 1

**_A new story I'm doing. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Silent Noises_

"Hello?" Marinette quietly called throughout her empty house. Well it was meant to be empty. She was the only one in it since her parents wouldn't be home for a week. As proud as she was for them to receive invitations to this prestigious baking competition, she still wished they were here with her now.

There was a creaking of floor boards coming from the kitchen. Marinette was currently in the lounge room.

"Hello?" she called once again, her voice faltering, a tell tale sign of her fears. It had taken her almost half and hour before she actual got the nerves to get up and investigate the noises...but that sign meant she was still afraid.

It was usually at times like these that Marinette would remind herself that she is Ladybug and that she _can_ do this. It was that advice that helped her get through most of the problems throughout her life as a Miraculous Wielder and she would probably be repeating those words of encouragement inside her mind if it weren't for the events of just under a month ago...

"who's there?" The scared girl Called out once again, not expecting an answer because really, if a person is sneaking around your house why would they tell you that they are there.

A shuffle was heard from behind her. She immediately froze up. Someone was here. There was definitely someone inside the house. But who?

'It could be Cha-' Marinette thought but stopped. It wouldn't be him. It was impossible. He wasn't coming back. He had already been replaced by a new Chat. But this Chat would never be her partner. Sure he fought by her side to bring down every Akuma and sure he listened to her plans but he wasn't her Kitty. The new Chat would never achieve the bond she has - had - with Chat Noir. Marinette pictured Chats face I her mind, her Chat, her Kitty. She never thought she would miss his flirtatious attempts to woo her and his terrible puns and dad jokes. She never thought she would miss the way he always jumped in front of akuma attacks to protect her. But then again she never thought she'd have to. She'd never thought she would lose him.

A small tear fell from Marinettes eye as she pushed the happy memories away. Chat had said not to cry over him. It was his last wish but Marinette didn't know if she could make it come true. She missed him to much. But now was not the time for crying. There was someone in the house and she needed to know who - Or what - it was.

 ** _Cliffhanger! I hope u enjoyed. I will update when possible._**


	2. Flashback Or whatever it's called

**_Flash Back time y'all. This flash back will cover 2 chapters. I was gonna have it as one chapter but I decided I would put it into 2 chapters because 8 have this part finished. Hope you enjoy._**

Silent Noises (and Quiet Purrs)

 _Chat Noir jumped across the buildings, hot on the trail of another one of Hawkmoths akuma. He had no idea why this person had been akumatised but it sure did leave a giant path of destruction in its wake there were cars that had been ripped in half, building rubble and other assorted materials that had once been part of the infrastructure of Paris. In the distance Chat could just make out a giant blue and silver thing that was most likely the Akuma._ **[A/N: I really wanted him to say "Crikey it was huge" but it doesn't go with the story line]** _Ladybug was no where to be seen and Chat knew that there was no point trying to call her again because if she wasn't transformed she wouldn't receive the call. 'Looks like I'll have to take this one down on my own.' Chat thought while letting out a sight. He was practically useless when it came to this and wouldn't be able to purify the akuma, probably recreating Stone Heart but with a different akuma. "I am Swift Cut. I have been wronged by you all but now I will get my revenge and no one, not even that stupid red bug and mangy cat, can stop me!" The Hairdresser themed akuma then proceeded to let out a long and slightly intimidating evil laugh before throwing an old fashioned razor blade at the tyre of a fleeing car. At the noise of the tyre popping, the akuma ran over and stomped on the now useless vehicle, barely giving the driver tome to escape. The car enveloped over itself with a sickening crunch as SwiftCut's foot came done on its roof. One look at the akumas bearded face and you could tell it didn't care that it almost killed someone. No, this akuma would get his revenge no matter the consequences. At this realisation, Chat suddenly became afraid. This akuma was dangerous. Really dangerous. And Chat was about to fight it alone._

 ** _Oh no. Poor Baby! Im sure that all of you have guessed what's gonna happen next. Hope you are all enjoying this angst. I write this story when I'm feeling like an angsty teen. ._**

 ** _Fun Fact: I wrote the first chapter of this story at 3am when I was home alone and heard something walking around in my house. Whoo. Sadly, whatever it was didn't kill me and I was left to stand in the dark. Yay._**

 ** _Anyway, see ya next chapter. And remember to PM me if you need to ask or sat anything. It would be appreciated if you PM me something for 'Miraculous Realisations'. Thanks byeeeeee._**

 ** _P.S. I accidentally got logged out of my account and went crazy trying to get in because I forgot the password and the password reset thing wasn't working. It started working in the end... Obviously_**


End file.
